Call from the Sea
by Inktasticx
Summary: When Jacob was nine he was called to the sea by a creature that should only exist in fairy tales. Years later, when he hears the call again, it changes everything - including him. AU, Slash, Jacob/Mer!Harry
1. Tangled

Call from the Sea

By Inktasticx

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. Both belong to their respective authors and publishers – none of which would be me! This is a work of fanfiction and for enjoyment purposes only! No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** He was called by a creature that should only exist in fairy tales.

Tangled

_Spring 2000_

Jacob sat in the darkness of his room, staring out his window at the large full moon that filled the night sky. He drew his knees tightly to his chest as more tears filled his brown eyes.

"Mom," he whimpered, the single word slipped from his lips, holding so much grief and longing.

How long he sat there, he could not have been sure but eventually heavy eyelids began to close only to snap back open moments later.

Something had called him –

Carefully, Jacob slipped out of bed and got to his feet. Pulling at the waist band of his worn Superman pajamas that had began to slip. He shivered slightly as the cool wooden floor chilled his feet while he tip toed out of his room and down the hall – momentarily pausing in front of the room that once belonged to his elder sisters and now sat empty.

"Dad?" he called softly, sighing at the sight that greeted him as he entered the living room – his once tall and proud father was slumped in his arm chair surrounded by empty beer cans and bottles. Shaking his head, the young boy turned off the television that was playing a late night infomercial of some product that would be eventually forgotten and replaced.

He pulled a quilt from the couch over to his father, eyes once again filling with tears as his eyes settled on the worn face; a growing days old beard, dark bags under eyes and wrinkles that had not been there months earlier.

Suddenly, the sound came again and all Jacob felt then was an indescribably yearning that made his soul heavy and ache.

He slipped into his old and beaten tennis shoes that sat at the door and jacket, before, with one last glance over his shoulder; he pushed against the screen door and slipped silently out of the house and into the night – his father passed out and unaware.

Even with the full moon Jacob strain to see in the darkness as he walked, tipping over the rocky path of the road as the call continued to summon him closer – the salty smell of the sea growing stronger with each step.

His feet met sand and still he continued forward, towards the large sharp rocks that jutted from the water.

"Hello," he called out as the sound grew louder- a song filled with heartache, desperation, loneliness and helplessness. Feelings he had become familiar with all too well the last four months.

He wanted to help – he had to help.

Stumbling over rocks and drift wood, he stepped onto a large cluster of rocks calling out again – this time the song abruptly stopped and there was nothing. Just silence broken by the waves slapping against the stone and beach. Jacob stayed and waited, uncertain, he crouched at the edge of the ledge, his tennis shoes becoming soaked from the lapping water.

"Hello," he began to shiver slightly, but he remained…needing to hear the song again. He leaned forward slightly and the sound that came was not the enchanting song from before, but a whimper. Looking down his breath caught and his eye widened as they met of pair of dark eyes that starred right back at him.

"A-are you okay?"

At his words the person shrunk back, away from the shadowed protection of the rocks and into the light of the moon.

Beads of water tumbled from pale, toned skin that gave off an almost hypnotic ethereal glow in the moonlight – but it was the tail that arrested the boy's attention: a tail of a fish, speckled like that of a mackerel, glinted in the light from the moon.

…a beautiful tail that was tangled within an old fishing net.

The young native sat there, stunned with amazement, staring at the creature that should only exist in the fairy tales that his mother once read to him – a mermaid, a mer_man_.

"Who are you?" he asked the merman, but received no reply. "You're stuck," he said reaching down towards the net wrapped around the tail. The creature that had been frozen still with fear moved then, jerking violently back, its large fins slapping against the shallow water.

"Shh, _shh__, __it's okay__, __I'm not going to hurt you_," he attempted to calm to calm the frightened whimpering creature, not knowing if he was being understood or not.

Jacob tugged at the net, fingers brushing against the smooth scales, but he could not get it free. He sat up; digging into the pockets of the thin jacket he wore and gave off a noise of triumph as he pulled out an item – a folded pocket knife given to him by his father _before_.

He could see and feel the merman shiver as he worked the blade across the net, "I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated when suddenly the net finally loosened and the tail was pulled free. Startled by the move, Jacob jumped and the knife slipped from his wet fingers and into the water with a sound plop.

"Hey!" He yelled out, but the merman was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh Jacob sat back on his knees, "Embry and Quil definitely won't believe this."

He waited a few minutes, "He's gone," he whispered to himself, staring out into the sea as the familiar feeling of loneliness returned. With another sigh he finally stood and was prepared to leave when he heard a splash.

The merman had returned, holding up the pocket knife. He stepped closer, taking in the young face of the creature, "Thanks." He was rewarded with a ghost of a smile as he knelt back down onto the rock. He reached out, but as if propelled by some unseen force, his hands did not reach for the knife and instead his fingers ghosted against the cool pale skin of the creatures cheeks, brushing away the shoulder length hair weighted down by shells and pearls.

So soft…

"I'm Jacob…who are you?"

Pale, pink lips moved almost silently as something was pressed into his hands, and then the merman drifted away before disappearing into the waves.

By the time Jacob was found by his father and panicked tribe members, the sun had began to climb into the sky. He had not moved from the rocks edge, and sat there starring into his hands – ignoring the relived cries behind him – at the small beautiful shell, the sound of the soft voice echoing in his mind;

_Hah-ree._

Harry.


	2. Pulled

**Call from the Sea**

By Inktasticx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. Both belong to their respective authors and publishers – none of which would be me! This is a work of fanfiction and for enjoyment purposes only! No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** When Jacob was nine he was called to the sea by a creature that should only exist in fairy tales. Years later, when he hears the call again, it changes everything - including him.

**Pulled**

Everyday Jacob went to the beach – whether rain, so much seemingly endless rain, heat and then eventually snow, Jacob would visit the beach and stand on this cluster of rocks and wait.

Just wait.

His friends made fun of him, his father concerned but annoyed, and his people would whisper.

But he ignored them and continued with his personal ritual – to wait and listen.

However, the months continued to pass and eventually turn into years. Jacob began to give up hope and believe that maybe everyone else was right – maybe it was just a dream.

Thought he never removed the small spiral shell from around his neck, and the voice continued to echo that single name within his head…

_Hah-ree – Hah-ree. _

_ Harry._

…time between visits drew longer.

_2006_

Waves rolled and crashed against the cliff-face; the unending dance of the sea. The wind was chilled and strong, but it did not disturb the shirtless youth who stood at the cliffs edge.

A large hand came up to stroked at the empty space at his chest – the space a small spiral shell once rested, before taking a deep breath – the inhale rushing the salt loaded air deep within powerful lungs.

One step forward.

One thought.

One name.

_Come seek us where our voices sound  
we cannot sing above the ground_

The call came that night; for the first time in over six years the sweet enchanting sound filled his ears, bringing Jacob out from his pain filled dreams. With a soft groan, he sat up in bed, his arms wrapped around his bandaged covered torso.

Carefully, he maneuvered his legs over the edge and got out of bed – stilling momentarily when the springs of his small bed creaked at being relieved of holding his bulk.

Like so many years before, he traveled down the small hallway of his home and found his father in their living room asleep on the worn old couch. However, this time, instead of being a grief-filled widower bordering on alcoholism, he was a weary and worried father.

He did not bother with shoes nor a jacket, he only quietly slipped through the front door and into the rain filled night.

Though covered by heavy clouds he knew the moon was full, he could feel it within his blood. Even without the aid of the moon light, the shifter has no troubles walking through the wet and dense forest – towards the sea.

Towards the call he had ached to hear for so many years.

"I'm coming," he grunted lightly, holding his still healing abdomen tighter. As if listening and hearing the soft spoken words, the song paused before beginning again –

Hope.

Longing.

Concern.

When his bare feet made contact with the water, keen eyes scanned the wild waves looking for the owner of the beautiful voice which called him.

There.

Off shore he watched a head broke the surface of the water.

It had been over six years, six long years, since he had laid eyes on the familiar figure floating a few yards away from where he stood on the beach.

The once shoulder length black hair, decorated with pearls and shells, was now longer running down the merman's back and into the water.

The face, though still soft and beautiful, was a touch less round and more angled than before.

But then there were the eyes – those eyes were still the same; still curious but wise, young but aged before their time, bright yet tainted – still the same unearthly green.

Still beautiful…

Still…

When Jacobs sharp brown eyes met those enchanting green, time seemed to stand still and gravity seemed to shift as the world titled on its axis. At that moment the black haired merman became the only thing holding him down; his anchor.

All thoughts the of pain, Bella, vampires, his family, his pack – everything was just gone.

Everything but the creature before him.

Everything except for Harry.

The teen did not even seem to realize when he had began to wade in the water, the salty waves beating against his chest as he began treading towards the merman.

Shells and pearls clinked together when the creatures head titled to the side with curiosity, before green eyes widened moments later in recognition, "Ya-kob?"

"Harry," he whispered near soundlessly, reaching up the stroke a cool soft cheek, "Harry"

He's real.

_It wasn't a dream; I hadn't been sleep walking that night._

He's real.

He's real.

"You're real," Jacob was rewarded with a beaming smile that left him breathless and warmed his heart to the point of melting.

Time did not exist as the two continued to float there, staring into the eyes of one another; it could have been an hours or a handful of minutes, neither knew. But their moment together was broken when a series of howls could be heard in the distance.

His pack knew he was missing.

"Ya-kob," his attention was drawn from the woods behind him back to the beautiful creature that was now holding his hands, placing something within his folded digits.

"Eat," looking down, Jacob noticed he was now holding a wad of odd seaweed that looked more like slimy, grayish-green rattails.

"Gillyweed, eat."

Staring into the eyes of his imprint, seeing the green orbs filled with excitement and joy, Jacob brought his hand to his mouth and stuffed the slimy mass into his mouth without question. He chewed quickly and swallowed as the howls behind him grew louder and more urgent.

Not knowing what to expect, Jacob opened his mouth to speak with his merman but found himself unable to do so – suddenly feeling as if he was being smothered, unable to draw a single breath into his lungs. He rasped out a yell when a piecing pain shot through the sides of his neck, between his fingers and down his legs.

He vaguely noticed Harry taking him by the arm and pulling him under the reckless waves.

Dragging him deeper and deeper into the dark abyss, his bandaged loosening before giving away.

In desperate need of air, Jacob gasped and felt the oxygen his body desired flood through him.

While he was underwater.

He was breathing underwater.

Jacob brought his hands to either side of his neck, feeling the two large slits that started just below his ears – gills. He stretched out his hands in front of him starring at his webbed fingers.

Just like when he had shifted the first time, his mind seemed to shut down from panic and awed amazement that battled within him.

"Jacob," Slowly his mind numb registered the voice, the voice once heavy and muffled by a heavy unknown accent was now clear – ringing beautifully within his ears. "Are you alright, Jacob?"

The shifter could do nothing but nod taking the merman's hand between his webbed ones, "I'm perfect."

Miles above them, unknown to the pair, a pack of wolves larger than horses of man gathered on the beach at the water's edge. Sniffing and searching - Pawing at the sand, the smallest wolf spotted what first appeared to be a pile of seaweed washing up; however upon closer inspection the large wolf released a painful noise catching the attention of the others.

The group gathered around the pile, the mass of sodden bandages; each sniffing, each confirming the scent nearly faded and washed away from the salty water, before the largest black wolf released a howl, joined shortly by the remainder of the pack.

A chorus of mourning.

Unaware of the duo that swam away deeper under the sea.

_and while you're searching ponder this  
we've taken what you'll sorely miss_

**AN:**

Most descriptions towards the bottom of the fic (gillyweed and the transformation it causes and the song) comes from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Cliff scene was after sometime after Jacob first transformed – the last was Eclipse time after he was hurt by the newborn. Pretty much going to defer from there; no wedding invitation, no running away…

Guest reviewer: Yep chapter in chapter one Jacob is 9-ish, his mother just died and sisters moved away. Sad times.

Erm, thanks for the reviews and stuff.


End file.
